


Aurinko

by KitsuneMari



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMari/pseuds/KitsuneMari
Summary: When Marko said that he would invite Olli to a “special place”, he couldn't imagine what it would be. He only hoped that both of them would like this evening.





	Aurinko

When Marko said he would invite Olli to a "special place," his friend couldn't imagine that he would see a large red brick building in front of him, and the entrance would be decorated with a huge propeller of a ship on one side and a huge anchor on the other. It took a couple of minutes before the guitarist thought of something to say:  
\- It's... - A stunning feeling left behind the aftertaste of misunderstanding. The blond turned harshly to Marko, who smiled mysteriously. - What is it? Plant for a shipyard?  
The man shook his head and went to Olli. He gently touched his chin with his fingers, slowly turning to the "factory":  
\- Read the first word on the signboard, - a velvet voice sounded very close.  
\- "Restaurant" ... - The blonde stretched the word and suddenly stopped, until a second later the meaning of the word came to his mind. He wanted to protest, but Mark outstripped him.  
\- Do you think the ship manufacturing plant would be called a restaurant?  
\- Only if you owned it.  
Marko's Infectious laughter made Olli smile a little, although he had already dialled a taxi number in his mind a few seconds ago.  
A slight push in the back suggested that he needed to move forward, but as soon as the guitarist wanted to take hold of the door handle, the door before him was already opened:  
\- Ladies forward, - Marko, as an obliging servant in livery in front of the owner of the mansion, opened the door wide and bowed.  
The Olli's confused look amused the man, and he couldn't resist another taunt, just to see this red colour on the cheekbones again. Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy this colour for long, because without any words the blond went inside, carefully avoiding eye contact with Marko.  
Contrary to his expectation of seeing iron machines and other equipment here, Olli was pleasantly surprised by the decoration of the room in the naval style. In some places, brick walls protruded, but they were for the entourage, just like the black and white paintings that hung on them. Straight ahead there was a bar stand with a stand of booze for every taste and colour, and from the room led three entrances to large halls, where, the tables were standing. Lifting his head, Olli saw that the whole ceiling was bound with wooden beams, on which massive chandeliers hung.  
\- Come on, - staring at the interior, the blond didn't immediately feel the touch to his wrist, - everything is ready.  
Marko winked and led the guitarist by the hand into one of the three large halls in which... there was no one.  
\- Choose any one you like, - The man put his hands in the pockets of his trousers, only occasionally glancing at the confused Olli, and again smiled.  
Everywhere there were tables of a round and square shape, and around them were either leather sofas or soft chairs. The blond's glance fell to the place next to the window, from where the view of the pier opened, and he could watch the surface of the water. Sitting on a soft sofa, Olli moved closer to the window, waiting for Marko to sit next to him, but he chose the place on the opposite side. The blond only arched an eyebrow at him, and his silent question was immediately answered:  
\- I want us to eat, and the sweets… - Mark put his elbows on the table and folded his fingers in the lock, supporting his chin. Olli could only guess what devils danced in this narrowed gaze, - Sweets must be always remained for dessert.  
To prove his own words, the man quickly licked his lips, forcing the guitarist to feel a wave of trembling all over his body:  
\- Are you afraid that I... will assault you?  
\- Hmm, I don't exclude it, - said Marko with a mysterious smile while leaning against the back of the couch, laying his head back, thinking about something.  
Olli genuinely didn't understand the meaning of the words and wanted to say something, but at that moment a red-haired guy with a menu and a notebook for orders came up to their table. Opening it, the guitarist was surprised by a large number of fish dishes and understood why the restaurant is kept in marine style. He just didn't understood why Marko chose this place because he doesn't like fish and everything that is connected to it. Maybe because of the panoramic view of the bay and the close location to the yachts to which the blond felt no less trembling than to Marko? Olli smiled happily and was ready to praise the man's attentive care, but was prevented by the waiter, whose existence has been forgotten:  
\- So what will you order?  
The guitarist quickly scrolled through the menu, trying to find something suitable, but either he was inattentive or excited, but nothing suitable came across.  
\- Two servings of creamy soup with chicken, two fruit salads, and a bottle of dessert wine.  
Suddenly, a deep voice made Olli flinched and looked out from behind the menu. Folding his arms in the usual way, Marko turned to the guy who was looking forward for the order a second ago, and was now surprisingly calm:  
\- And please, bring two more slices of the branded cake of your kitchen.  
The last words of the man were accompanied by a charming smile as if he had already tried this delicacy and was pleased. On the light skin of the red-haired waiter appeared a semblance of shame when he found that he was standing for a few seconds, without having written anything down in a notebook, he still gazed unconcealed on the one who ordered in a very casual voice with pleasant hoarseness. The guy said something about the rapid execution of the order and hurriedly disappeared into the inner room of the restaurant.  
This “performance” didn't passed by Olli unnoticed.  
\- Look at him again, and he won't just bring you sweets on the house, but he'll get the moon from the sky, - the guitarist muttered, putting his hand under the head and nervously drummed his fingers on the table, - And stop frightening the guy. A bit more, and his fly will just explode.  
Marko just laughed at it and wanted to touch Olli's drumming fingers, but the friend jerked his hand back.  
\- By the way, how do you know what is in the menu?  
\- I have already been here. - replied Mark calmly, - Yesterday.  
\- You were? Al… Alone?  
\- No, with the guy who was serving us now. Over a glass of wine, he told me what they are cooking here. You saw how he looked at me? - asked calmly Marko and shrugged his shoulders - I guess he expected for the extension of the evening.  
\- Fine… - snorted Olli and, getting caught in the man's trap, drumming his fingers harder on the table.  
\- Are you jealous? - Marko looked mysteriously and bit his lip.  
\- I? No, I don't have... reasons for that, - the guitarist chuckled, - Can I be jealous of a man who looks like a god and a demon in one, sings like an angel, and whose children half of the fangirls are upbringing in their minds... - The blond hesitated for a moment and looked away, - Tell me, do I have any real reason... to be jealus for this man?  
Marko was dumbfounded for a moment, and his conscience pierced his chest when he saw how Olli got wound up because of the words that Marko had just invented himself to tease him a little. The man didn't know how to reply and how to convince him that it was all fantasy. But when he saw something flush on his red cheek - all doubts disappeared. He immediately moved to his beloved and snuggle him.  
\- Olli? Olli, can you hear me? - the friend didn't notice anything in front of him, except warm and dear touches, - It's not true. I didn't have anything with him, I see him for the first time in my life.  
\- Then why ... Why did you say that?  
\- I wanted to know…  
\- ... how fast will I run out of this restaurant? - waspishness sounded in every word.  
\- … that you were jealous of me.  
The blond opened his eyes wide and stared at Marko with complete confusion.  
\- Why? Do you ... you don't believe that I love you? After all, that happened between us?  
Olli laid his hand on the man's chest, and felt how fast the heart was pounding.  
\- I never doubted the sincerity of your feelings, sunshine, - Marko whispered, tasting one of his favourite nicknames that he accidentally gave to his beloved. Now it has become an integral part of life. Olli was flattered because he never thought he was the same sunshine for someone, as Marko was for him, - but sometimes you want to make sure that you belong to the person completely.  
\- And the hickeys all over your body, aren't they proofs? - the blond man looked suspiciously.  
\- I wouldn't mind getting them again to make sure, - Mark whispered insinuatingly into his ear and laid his hand on Olli's chest, slowly sliding down. He ran his fingers along the open area of the sensitive skin, which caused a tingle in his lover`s body, - Do you think they have good soundproofing?  
The blond didn't doubt he heard mockery in his voice under the guise of unruffled seriousness.  
\- And if someone comes here?  
\- This room belongs only to the two of us. I rented it until late at night.  
\- The whole hall?... But it's too expensive, Marko.  
\- It's no more valuable than seeing the happiness on your face, - the man replied and gently carried the knuckle of his fingers along the broad cheekbone. - I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. I had to think before I spoke, - Marko gently pulled away from his beloved and touched his cheek with his lips, wiping the wet path, - And that's why I want to atone the guilt. Here and now.  
The insinuating tone gave the voice a note of mischief, and the hands - excessive licentiousness: without effort flexible fingers made their way under Olli`s t-shirt, touching the delicate skin with great pleasure. Slightly opened lips, beckoning their innocence, were covered with stranger`s, but so warm. Part of the mind, that still remained conscious, begged to stop and continue in a more secluded place, but how could you resist the touch that spreads the heat all over your body? Marko knew that Olli was already under his power, and so he could move on to more decisive actions: without taking a break from the kiss, he moved his hand from the back to his chest, feeling someone else's heartbeat, and touched the sensitive nipple, licking the first groan from his lips. Surprised Olli, bit Marko's lip, and paid for this with a heavy squeeze on the nipple, but he didn't stay in debt for long. The wet path passed from the man's lips to his collarbone, where the skin was preventively bitten.  
Olli believed that Marko in a shirt looks perfect, but without it - just amazing, and so he unbuttoned his shirt step by step, unbuttoned the first two buttons and pressed his lips to the chest, continuing to leave wet traces on it. When the time has come for the nipple, the blonde without ceremony immediately covered it with his mouth, slightly biting. Marko's hoarse growl escaped from his chest, and the guitarist's fragile wrists were clenched, as if in a clamp.  
The man was already anxious to put his lover on his lap and push his hips forward to facilitate the growing excitement. Olli knew perfectly well when to hold a wet tongue on the swollen lump of flash and when to suck it, like awaiting for a breast milk to flow.  
\- Fuck… - usually, discreet Olli, cursed in the kiss when he felt the excitement begin to overwhelm him. Pressed against Marko`s thigh with his dick, the blond tried to rub through the hard fabric of his jeans. A ringing bell broke into the mind of the guitarist and he wanted to pull away, but later realized that he was already pressed to the window, and inexorable kisses covered every inch of his neck.  
\- Mar... Marko? - Said Olli hoarsely, trying to reach his lover, but he only pressed his lips harder into the pale skin, - Marko, stop... Please.  
The blond was amazed at himself - if that happened at their home, he wouldn't have said such words under any pretext, but on the contrary, he would have begged to continue, but now…  
\- Marko? - he clasped his hands over the man's face and tried to look into his eyes: dark as the sea during a storm, - Marko...  
Affectionately speaking the name, Olli touched the lips and watched the light shades of blue gradually appear in his favourite eyes, and the storm finally started to fade away. The blond saw confusion and... embarrassment, when he began to button up Marko`s shirt. Suddenly, Olli froze, noticing how the still-reddened nipple peeks out. So exciting and so attractive. There was no such thing in the guitarist's thoughts, but nevertheless he decided to lean a little forward and, covered the nipple with his lips, bit him, and then pulled away with a satisfied smile:  
\- Now we're even.  
Marko winced at this action and after a couple of seconds finally came to his senses when the last button was buttoned up: - I bit your lip, and you went down below and bit my nipple. Following this logical chain, where will I bite you next? Blinking his eyes, Olli realized that it was he who provoked Marko and almost fucked him in this place. Bright paint flooded his cheekbones, and the threat, pronounced in such a charming tone, didn't seem so terrible, but something still bothered him. The man with a broad smile messed Olli's wheat hair and moved to his place.  
A few minutes later, the door creaked and the same red-haired waiter looked out with a tray. When the guy approached the coveted table, he silently placed the ordered dishes and hurried to retreat to the kitchen, wishing everyone a nice meal. - What's wrong with him? - asked Olli, scratching the back of his head. He was surprised that the waiter who looked at Marko with such admiration didn't even look at him now. No, the blond was just glad, but for a moment some doubts were made that... - Does it bother you so much? - as if nothing had happened said Marko and pointed to the food, - Come on.  
The guitarist looked blankly at his plate and hesitantly took a spoonful of soup.   
After the incident, he felt, he was not hungry. The first half of the dinner went in complete silence. Marko was too keen on food as if he had not eaten for hours, and Olli didn't know how to start the conversation. He was embarrassed. When the turn came to dessert, Olli was already more or less interested in food. Putting on a fork a piece of apple poured with yogurt, Olli watched for a few seconds as the creamy liquid drained off, but missed as it continued to flow down his finger.  
\- Let me help you. The velvet voice brought the guitarist out of his thoughts, but by that time his finger was already at the lips of a man. Olli guessed what he wanted to do and so desperately tried to wrest his hand, but all was in vain. The finger gradually sank into Marko's mouth, starting with the tip, and then completely. The hot tongue ran along with the phalanx so slowly that Olli felt extraordinary pleased, and the closing lips moved around the finger up and down like…   
\- Enough. Now it's clean, - Marko said hoarsely with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and suddenly suggested, - Let me take care of you. The man kissed his finger on the tip and released his hand, returning it to his master. Ollie rubbed his wrist and just now felt how tightly it was squeezed, and his mind was visited by the thought that a little more, and he would ejaculate at this place. Opening a bottle of wine, Marko poured it over the glasses. Ruby liquid splashed over its walls and shimmered in the light with all shades of red. Marko handed Olli a glass, but the fragile thing suddenly slipped out of his hands and flew to the floor, breaking into big and small pieces. Drops of wine dripping from them, gathered in a large puddle, and colour resembled blood.  
\- I'm sorry... - said the man, looking guiltily at what was left of the glass, - It's me, who's clumsy...  
\- But it's so beautiful, and the light sparkles on splinters, - the guitarist smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't think it was a huge incident, and he just admired the broken pieces.  
\- Light sparkles in your eyes…   
Olli looked up sharply and looked at Marko, unable to say anything. He only felt how the red colour painted his cheeks, how his heart beated, and his soul became incredibly warmed.  
And all because of him... The one who sits opposite and sincerely smiles with the most charming smile in the world...


End file.
